Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional, anthropomorphic black hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was created as the "Ultimate Lifeform" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?) by Gerald Robotnik, using the blood of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for the deadly ill, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy the Earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and sought to uncover his past, which brought him into contact with the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world from the Black Arms. From there, Shadow continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a member of G.U.N. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means necessary. Essentially a dark incarnation of Sonic, Shadow can match Sonic in both speed and abilities and possesses the ability to use Chaos Control. According to an official poll, Shadow is the second most popular character in the series, behind Sonic. History Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow debuted in the game Sonic Adventure 2 as one of three playable "dark" characters, alongside Rouge the Bat (who also debuted in this game), and Doctor Eggman. Dr. Eggman set Shadow free from a G.U.N. base on Prison Island, where he had spent approximately 50 years in suspended animation. In exchange, Shadow agreed to aid the doctor in his plans to take over the world; holding to himself his true intentions as wishing to get revenge for the death of his friend, Maria Robotnik, as he thought she wanted; it is strongly implied that his belief that Maria's final wish was revenge against humanity stemmed from Gerald Robotnik modifying Shadow's memories between Maria's death and Shadow's encapsulation. To achieve this, Shadow revealed the Eclipse Cannon to Dr. Eggman, who later destroyed half of the moon in a demonstration to the populace. Beforehand, he also stole the green Chaos Emerald from a bank, unknowingly also framing Sonic the Hedgehog for the deed. He later participated in the second heist alongside Dr. Eggman and Rouge the Bat against Prison Island, where he would plant explosives throughout the island as part of their getaway, although his resemblance to Sonic also resulted in Amy Rose mistaking him for the latter. However, because Tails came to Amy's rescue from Dr. Eggman, he was forced to act fast due to the unexpected delay. In addition, after Rouge ended up getting caught and stranded in the containment area while recovering the four Chaos Emeralds, Shadow, largely because he realized that his plans of avenging Maria Robotnik would be for naught if Rouge perished in the explosion, rushed to get to Rouge and by extension the Chaos Emeralds. After meeting Sonic for a second time, Shadow also believed that Sonic was trying to copy him. They fought to a stalemate before Shadow was forced to leave to rescue Rouge (with Sonic also learning from Eggman via Shadow's radio that the island was about to blow up), and just barely arrived at Rouge's location and used Chaos Control to warp himself, Rouge, the four Chaos Emeralds and presumably Eggman out at the last possible second. After the demonstration, needing the final Chaos Emerald to fulfill their plans, Shadow pursued Tails' plane at a canyon. Although he was unable to stop them, he nonetheless reported to Eggman that they are headed his way. When Eggman discovered the presence of two apparent emerald readings, and thus deduced Tails' plan of placing a fake Chaos Emerald into the cannon, Shadow departed, apparently to confront Sonic and Tails to stop them for interfering, although Eggman stopped him, wanting to deal with them personally. After Sonic was seemingly killed by Dr. Eggman via a rigged escape capsule, Shadow, witnessing the explosion, guessed that Sonic was only an ordinary hedgehog. Afterwards, Shadow stumbled upon Rouge's plan to steal the Chaos Emeralds, and deduced that she was in fact a spy for the President of the United Federations, although Rouge then unveiled a report from Gerald Robotnik regarding the Biolizard, claiming, it, not Shadow, was the actual Shadow. However, Shadow was forced to depart after Eggman mentioned an anonymous figure (Sonic) heading towards the Eclipse Cannon, although not before stating that he's still Shadow despite his memories possibly being fake, and that "the fake emerald is good enough for Rouge." He then discovers Sonic the Hedgehog at the area. Shadow, impressed at Sonic's capability of using Chaos Control despite using a fake Chaos Emerald, nonetheless stated that he cannot allow him to live before fighting on a collapsing bridgeway. In the last story, Eggman inserted the final Chaos Emerald, only to initiate a destabilization program on the ARK. Professor Gerald Robotnik then revealed that he had made this function to have revenge for Maria, and that the ARK would destroy the Earth. Sonic, Eggman, Rouge, Tails and Knuckles took a shortcut to the cannon's core so they could stop the Professor's mad plan. Amy Rose then helped Shadow realize Maria's true wish. In a twist of fate, Shadow ultimately aided Sonic when realizing, with Amy's help, Maria's true wish, which was to save humanity. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles had reached the central core, where they reactivated the Biolizard. Notably, a scene from Gerald Robotnik's diary appeared again. After Shadow defeated the Biolizard, Knuckles used the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds. But the Biolizard, being the prototype of Project Shadow, used Chaos Control to fuse with the ARK, continuing its fall. Then, Sonic and Shadow, in their Super States, destroyed the Biolizard. The Ultimate Lifeform prototype became a monster, codenamed Finalhazard. Using their powers, Shadow and Sonic defeated him and executed an enhanced Chaos Control which stopped the fall and warped the ARK. Afterward, Shadow fell to the Earth and was presumed dead. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes, Rouge discovers Shadow in a stasis tube located in the deepest part of one of Dr. Eggman's bases, after he was believed to be dead. As she activates the capsule, E-123 Omega begins to attack the newly awakened Shadow, believing him to be a creation of Eggman. Rouge steps in to break them up, quickly ending the skirmish. Shadow discovers that he has amnesia and cannot remember anything before his release, aside from his name and brief images of Maria Robotnik's death. He joins forces with Rouge the Bat and the robot, E-123 Omega, to form Team Dark and find Eggman. In large part because of his amnesia, he also doesn't remember Sonic the Hedgehog when they encountered each other, and thus believed Sonic to be copying him. When confronting the Egg Fleet, Rouge's remark about their being close to the edge of outer space unlocked a part of Shadow's memories. It is later revealed that Eggman had made robotic android versions of Shadow, and the question is raised as to whether or not Shadow himself is one of these androids. Shadow himself also briefly bore witness to a broken Shadow Android earlier, shortly after Team Dark destroyed the Egg Albatross. When rendezvousing with Rouge shortly afterwards, Shadow remarked that some things "never change" when Rouge considered stealing the Master Emerald again due to Knuckles' presence. Ultimately, when Metal Sonic transformed into Metal Overlord, Shadow worked with everyone else to help defeat him. Shadow is last seen with E-123 Omega holding the defeated Metal Sonic. Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle, Rouge the Bat saves Shadow while they are investigating Dr. Eggman's secret base and takes him back to her home. Shadow talks about how the people of Earth must destroy him and Emerl if they ever want peace, still believing that he is a weapon. It is revealed, however, that he ultimately has the heart and soul of Maria Robotnik, implying he could not be the enemy of humanity. However, Gerald Robotnik's journal entries in this game contradicts truths found in Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is revealed to be the dual creation of the evil alien overlord Black Doom and Professor Gerald Robotnik. Gerald could not finish the project on his own, so he contacted the Black Comet and used Black Doom's blood and his DNA to create Shadow. Shadow eventually gathers all of the Chaos Emeralds, which Black Doom takes and uses to warp the Black Comet to Earth. Shadow regains the Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Shadow to confront Devil Doom, Black Doom's powered-up form. It is worth noting that, if the battle timer passes seven minutes, Eggman reveals to Shadow that he sent one of his robots to save him after the incident in Sonic Adventure 2, and that he is the actual Shadow and not a Shadow Android. After the fight, Shadow destroys the Black Comet with the Eclipse Cannon. In the end, Shadow puts his past behind him and chooses to move forward. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) In the 2006 game entitled "Sonic the Hedgehog", Shadow is a playable character and has his own storyline. Shadow has a new enemy called Mephiles the dark. In this game, his will intertwines with those of Sonic and a new character, Silver the Hedgehog. In this role, Shadow, now a GUN agent, is dispatched to Dr. Eggman's base at White Acropolis to rescue their agent (Rouge), who was last contacted conducted 26 hours prior. After storming the base and taking out the robots in the outer perimeter, he started the mission upon being briefed. However, by the time he arrived at the main gate, he encountered Rouge who at the same time opened the gate, to which he explained to a surprised Rouge that he had orders directly from the President to rescue her. Afterwards, when asked by Rouge whether he wanted to know what she was sent to retrieve, Shadow dismissed it, as he was only sent to rescue her, but then they were ambushed by several Eggman Robots, including the Egg Cerberus. Shadow later was transported from Eggman's base to Soleanna, and upon learning some details about the location, was requested by Rouge to escort her to the GUN rendezvous point located at Soleanna Castle at Kingdom Valley. Upon arrival, he also learned the history of Kingdom Valley, including the Solaris Project. However, they were ambushed by Eggman's forces. He and Rouge encountered the new villain, Mephiles the Dark, when the Scepter of Darkness falls and shatters (as Shadow rescued Rouge from freefall when she and the scepter were knocked away by Eggman). Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness and was subsequently released with the relic's destruction, adopting Shadow's appearance due to absorbing his shadow. Shadow and Rouge is sent to the future as part of Mephiles' "one way ticket to oblivion," and shortly after their discovery, encountered Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, who had themselves been transported to the future. Shadow then told Sonic that the only way to return to the present is to find two Chaos Emeralds and then perform Chaos Control on each other. Shadow and Rouge then found a Green Chaos emerald, but then discovered Omega's husk. Shadow then discovers that Omega's on standby mode. As they are unable to do a thing for him, Shadow and Rouge reluctantly leave Omega behind. They then rendezvous with Sonic's group. Upon discovering that another Chaos Emerald was near the volcano, Shadow and Sonic proposed to locate it. Upon finding the Chaos Emerald, they then fought Iblis, a fiery monster within the volcano. After dispatching of the monster, Shadow then proceeded to use Chaos Control with Sonic, opening a time hole to their present. Before Shadow could rejoin Rouge and the others, he noticed Mephiles' presence nearby and pursued him. He then found Mephiles on a volcanic platform and questioned the demon whether he was responsible for the world's destruction. Mephiles then revealed that in the aftermath of Iblis' destruction of the world, Shadow had been labelled as the enemy of mankind, due to his perceived role in the disaster and due to their fear of his power - he showed Shadow an exact copy of himself, but trapped and held in stasis. However, despite the shock of this revelation, Shadow refused to join Mephiles, informing him that he "controlled his own destiny." He then fought Mephiles to a stalemate, with Mephiles preparing to finish Shadow off when Omega intervened (having been earlier dispatched by Rouge to undergo the directive that he and Rouge witnessed earlier), and aided Shadow in defeating Mephiles. They then proceeded to pursue Mephiles, but he escaped from their presence. He then tried to search for Rouge near the warehouse docks due to her disappearing from GUN's contact. After briefly talking to her, he then left, determined to find Dr. Eggman and find out who Mephiles was (as Eggman's robots were hunting Mephiles down and mistook Shadow for him). Upon meeting the doctor, Shadow learned a vital clue to Mephiles' possible origins: that it pertained to the accident during the Solaris Project, and was offered more information on the project in exchange for capturing Mephiles. Shadow later interfered with Silver's ambush of Sonic and fought him. Due largely to his use of Chaos Control, he managed to overpower Silver. However, when Silver's use of Chaos Control interfered with his, he informed Silver (who had been trying to kill Sonic to prevent his bad future from occurring due to Mephiles' suggestions) that Mephiles had in fact been trying to eliminate the past, and beckoned that he accompany him to the past if they are to discover the truth of what happened ten years prior. Shadow then entered the area just as the accident occurred, and checked on the Duke's body, although he soon witnessed the birth of both Iblis and Solaris. Shadow then pursued Mephiles, although not before being handed by the Scepter of Darkness by the Duke to seal Mephiles, while Silver went after Iblis, rendezvousing briefly to get by a switch in their paths. Shadow then proceeded to use Chaos Control when cornering Mephiles, and then sealed him in the scepter, although not before the latter threatened that he will die in the future. He then returned to the future, informing Silver that he's leaving the scepter behind because he already knows its fate. He then requested that Rouge contact GUN to see what the scepter was made out of, hoping to recreate it. However, as GUN was unable to find anything in the database regarding the scepter, they instead had to find someone with archaeological knowledge on the object. They then rescued an archaeologist, who informed them that it would appear at a priests fountain by lighting black flames, which Shadow accomplished via his Chaos powers. He then rendezvoused with Omega upon learning that the latter had cornered Mephiles. By the time he and Rouge arrived, however, Shadow discovered that Omega had furiously driven Mephiles off. Omega then admitted that Shadow, in the future, is sealed away by the reprogrammed Omega, and explained to Rouge why he did so. Shadow then returned to Soleanna, also taking out several of Iblis's and Mephiles' henchmen that had invaded the city from the desert. In gratitude, Lord Regis, acting under temporary authority after Eggman had kidnapped Elise a third time, opened the way to the desert. Deducing that Mephiles needed at least one Chaos Emerald to reform with Iblis into Solaris and devour time, Shadow headed to some ruins that Mephiles was headed to, most likely because a Chaos Emerald was nearby. However, he found Mephiles getting the Emerald in the ruins' inner sanctum. When asked once more to join Mephiles, Shadow exposed what Mephiles' true plans were, to which they then fought in an intense battle. Although Shadow, Rouge and Omega ultimately won, Shadow's attempt to seal him failed due to Mephiles time traveling to his encapsulation and absorbing Shadow's power via his Shadow, alongside his gaining a Chaos Emerald. Undeterred, Shadow, upon declaring to the newly created Mephiles clones that he will fight as he always had even if the world declares him to be his enemy, and proceeded, alongside his allies, to mow through the Mephiles clones with his full power backing him. Ultimately it was for naught, as Mephiles nonetheless gained hold of the seven Chaos Emeralds (an event Shadow briefly witnessed immediately after slaughtering the clones when the yellow and green Chaos Emeralds glowed intensely) and merges with Iblis, becoming Solaris. Shadow also discovered that Mephiles had killed Sonic to ensure Iblis' release (due to her sealment of Iblis inside of her weakening due to crying), and then proceeded to find the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic. Afterwards, with Super Sonic's help, he turns into Super Shadow and joins him along with Super Silver to defeat Solaris. The events of the game are then erased and do not occur, possibly leaving his future open. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Shadow appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. He is searching for Omega, who disappeared looking for Eggman's robots. The first fight against Shadow takes place in Mystic Ruins, though, depending on the player's choice of dialogue, Sonic may not have to fight him. If, however, the player chooses the more hostile dialogue options, Sonic will have to fight Shadow. The second encounter happens when the team reaches Blue Ridge Zone. At the start of the battle, Shadow states that while he can't outrun Sonic, he can outfight him. After suffering damage at the hands of Sonic and his team, Shadow flees from the scene. Sonic is the only one fast enough to catch him, so once Sonic catches up, the two have a showdown without the rest of the group. When Sonic ultimately wins, Shadow remarks that Sonic "has been practicing." At first, Shadow only joins Sonic's team to help find Omega, but when he finds out that Omega was attacked by the Nocturnus, he remains with the party to help defeat them. If Shadow happens to be included in Sonic's team when they are about to face Commander Raxos, Shadow states that he can see many ways out this situation for himself but not for the others, possibly meaning he could simply use Chaos Control to escape leaving the others to their fate. In combat, Shadow deals medium attack power and has medium armor and is as quick as Sonic, allowing him three attacks per round. When Omega joins the team, they can work together to use "Focus Field." When Rouge the Bat is in the party, the three can use "Metal Storm," which sends Omega through the air like a missile at the enemy. Shadow can team up with Sonic to use a move called "Atomic Strike," in which the two hedgehogs use spin-dashes to circle around all of the enemies to create an electrical field. Sonic Generations Shadow appears as a rival boss in the game Sonic Generations. Like all the other characters in the game, Shadow is sucked into the White Space by the Time Eater. After completing all acts in the Dreamcast era, Shadow can be found in the City Escape hub. When found, he is waiting for Sonic, stating that he neither knows nor cares where they are, as long as he gets a chance to finish Sonic. He is fought in Final Rush. He has a unique rival battle, where the two have to race each other on a looped pathway to and gain Power Cores to unleash special attacks. The battle is won when one depletes the other's ring count whilst using a special attack. Shadow appears later on in the Center of Time, motivating both Sonics, alongside Rouge and the all the other characters after their initial defeat. After the Time Eater is defeated, Shadow shows up at Sonic's birthday party along with all the other characters.He does not wave goodbye to Classics Sonic and Tails in the end. Personality Shadow is a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, and only says what he needs to before a fight. If Shadow makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Shadow constantly refers to himself as the Ultimate Lifeform, and is extremely arrogant and self-absorbed, belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength. Shadow also has a ruthless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". At times, Shadow is the most violent and merciless character in the series. Shadow's infamous ruthlessness and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous characters from the Sonic series have shown absolute dread from encountering Shadow. Shadow's enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Sonic takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Shadow can be smug and stubborn. He treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. He is also consistently serious, even when not on a mission and he has no regard for silliness. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Basic physical traits and abilities between Shadow and Sonic are virtually identical. As such, Shadow possesses many of the same skills and abilities as Sonic has, along with greater raw power than Sonic, making Shadow one of the most powerful characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Although he is not nearly as strong as Power characters like Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow is quite physically strong. With effort, he is capable of overturning large objects, such as trucks, buses and large slabs of concrete. Like most other characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Shadow is able to run at super speeds. With his Hover Shoes, Shadow can hover-skate at supersonic speeds, even nearing that of hypersonic speeds, and is fast enough to nearly equal the speeds that Sonic can run at, making him one of the fastest characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. While most games places Sonic and Shadow as equals in speed, character profiles in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Rivals claim that Sonic is faster. Also, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Shadow personally admitted that he was not faster than Sonic. While it is unknown how fast Shadow actually is without using his Hover Shoes, it has been hinted that Shadow can still move at speeds rivaling that of Sonic's, but he simply prefers not to. Due to his natural high speeds, Shadow is highly acrobatic, agile and an experienced athlete, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles that comes in his way and performing various forms of nimble movements. He has as well radical reaction time to match his movements, being able to react to danger within a split second. Chaos Powers Shadow is naturally able to tap into the arcane powers of any nearby Chaos Emeralds and utilize their Chaos Energy to empower himself and use a wide variety of Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast. Shadow can specifically harness both positive and negative Chaos Energy, depending on his state of mind. Shadow's trademark move and most frequently used Chaos Power is Chaos Control: by using the power from a Chaos Emerald, this technique can warp space and time around him to his will - such as slowing down time or teleporting various distances. Shadow is perhaps the most adept user of Chaos Control in the series, since he makes the most extensive use of it and can be considered a master of this technique; he can shape Chaos Control into a variety of offensive and defensive attacks, and can even use it delicately enough to distort space in small centralized areas, such as around his fists, or use it to heal himself. It is currently unknown as to what extent Shadow can specifically use Chaos Control, as he has never been seen using it on another object without warping himself along with it, but it has been shown that he can warp objects and people with him, such as transporting the Black Comet off of Earth. Aside from its final usage in Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow has used Chaos Control with three Emeralds at most, using Chaos Control to save Rouge from Prison Island. As described in Shadow the Hedgehog, all of Shadow's Chaos powers increase in power with the number of Chaos Emeralds he possesses. Weaponry and Vehicle Skills In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow has shown that he can also skillfully use a wide range of firearms, semi-automatics, heavy assault, and close-combat weapons. He can also improvise with debris, and drive a wide range of vehicles, as shown in Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Riders, and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Combat Skills In combat, Shadow is a fierce, dangerous, and extremely powerful force that few can defeat directly. Extremely powerful, Shadow has never been seen holding back on his immense strength, making him a powerful, brutal and deadly fighter with a distinct killer instinct. Shadow's skills are more than a match for even the strongest characters in the series, and has been able to take down some of the most fearsome foes seen in the Sonic the Hedgehog series on his own, such as Black Doom. To best put his skills in perspective, as seen in some of the scenarios in Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is only person so far who has been able to utterly defeat Sonic in combat. Fighting Style Shadow's fighting style focuses on direct, brutal, unrestrained and powerful hand-to-hand combat, with heavy reliance on his Chaos Powers. In line with his nature and potent abilities, Shadow has adopted a fighting style where he fights his opponents using powerful blows, such as karate chops swift punches and roundhouse kicks, to which of his attacks have a significant amount of force behind them. With the speeds Shadow can move at, he can disable the opponent through the force of his blows alone, while leaving them at the mercy at his incoming attacks. Shadow's fighting style revolves around making heavy use of his Chaos Powers, especially Chaos Control. Using Chaos Control, Shadow can teleport up in front or behind his opponents in battle to launch surprise attacks. Also, Shadow can use Chaos Control to increase the damage he deals to his opponent when striking them, often resulting in significant forces being released and blowing the opponent a certain distance away. To give himself the advantage over his opponents, Shadow will use powerful Chaos attacks involving Chaos Energy, such as energy bolts or even intense explosions. Techniques and Moves Like Sonic, Shadow's basic combat moves revolves around the various forms of the Spin Attack, which is a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. The Homing Attack allows Shadow to jump and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps he cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump lets him curl into a ball attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash lets him shoot himself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies. Another technique, Shadow has is the Black Tornado witch is exactly the same as Sonic's Blue Tornado in witch Shadow jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds which can throw his opponents into the air or blow away armor and weapons. For more direct combat, Shadow can use his Chaos Attack to deal a barrage of Chaos Energy-fueled strikes to his opponents, and his Spin Kick lets him create a small tornado that can suck enemies in and damage them. Many of Shadow's signature techniques are Chaos Powers. Shadow's trademark move is Chaos Control, which allows him to manipulate time and space to either warp across space or slow down time. His second most used Chaos Power is his Chaos Spear technique, where he throws bolts of Chaos Energy at his opponent. His most powerful and potent technique, however, is the Chaos Blast, which is literally a shockwave of Chaos Energy that eliminates anything and everything in a circular radius range. Shadow can, however, only use this attack when he is immersed in Chaos Energy. Another special Chaos Power Shadow uses is his Chaos Boost technique. When using the Chaos Boost, Shadow covers himself in Chaos Energy. While in Chaos Boost form, Shadow gains more destructive power and is immune to some enemy attacks. It also enables Shadow to utilize more Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Blast, Chaos Snap, and Chaos Lance. In Sonic Generations, Shadow can also use the Chaos Boost to give himself a boost of speed, which is similar in function to the Sonic Boost. Rather than skating like usual, Shadow uses the fire from his Air Shoes to propel himself forward. Miscellaneous Skills As seen in Sonic Free Riders, Shadow has proven himself to be an expert Extreme Gear rider, as seen in the tournament where he was able to put up quite a fight and even defeat some of the world's best Extreme Gear riders. When riding on an Extreme Gear, Shadow is skillful enough to ride on rails, execute complex tricks while in midair, and even perform his Chaos Powers and combat moves with ease. Transformations Super Shadow Like Sonic and Silver, by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow is able to use super transformation to enter a Super State that transform him into Super Shadow. In this form, he is bestowed with the new abilities of flight and near invulnerability. Also, like other super transformations, his normal abilities regarding speed, strength, and power are greatly enhanced as well, and his skills with Chaos Powers are increased to their full limit. During his first use of this transformation, Shadow found it difficult to stay in this state, due to his inexperience with it, but has since mastered it. Hero Shadow In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is able to transform into Hero Shadow with the use of positive Chaos Energy, whenever his mind is fueled by thoughts of justice. In this state, Shadow is temporarily invincible and can perform a large scale use of Chaos Control. This form, however, only lasts for a limited time. Dark Shadow In Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is able to transform into Dark Shadow with the use of negative Chaos Energy, whenever his mind is fueled by thoughts of evil. In this state, Shadow is temporarily invincible and can perform Chaos Blast. Like Hero Shadow, however, this form also only lasts for a limited time. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Dreamcast Debut Category:All Characters